


Can you please

by artgamer12



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, This just kind of happened, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgamer12/pseuds/artgamer12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima finds himself unable to pee in front of his boyfriend and Takao enjoys it a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you please

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for these two before so this is kind of ehh, but I needed to get this out of my system

Midorima rushed down the hall to the bathroom. He wished now he hadn't let his boyfriend, Takao talk him into drinking an entire slurpee. But what was he supposed to do when the Takao was practically on his knees begging for Midorima to take a sip? As it turned out, the green haired teen loved the taste of the drink, especially when it became infused with the taste of the other's lips when they had kissed.

But damn, he had to pee like a waterfall needs to flow. 

He grimaced. Maybe he shouldn't think of waterfalls right now.

Just as he positioned himself properly in front of the toilet, ready to relieve himself, Takao opened the door.

"Hey, babe," he said casually, as he began to dig through the cabinet under the sink.

Suddenly, Midorima found he couldn't relax enough to empty his over-filled bladder. 

"What the hell?" He thought to himself. "It's just Takao, why can't I pee in front of him?"

His boyfriend noticed the look of what must have been somewhere between pain and panic and stopped rummaging. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, a look of concern crossing his features.

"Nothing, now could you please get out for a moment so I can pee?" .

Takao smirked. "What, you can fuck me into next week, but you can't pee in front of me?"

Although he knew it was irrational and couldn't actually happen, Midorima really believed his bladder was going to burst. He sighed in exasperation ad fixed his glasses with his free hand. 

"Can you please just step out and shut the door for a few measles seconds? You can mock me when I'm finished."

But Takao's smirk only grew more mischievous. He stood from where he was still crouching and casually leaned against the sink.

"You know, I've been wondering," he drawled out. "What do you do about your fingertips after you go? Do you just wash your hands normally and let the tape get soggy or—" Takao looked at Midorima, who's face looked almost pained with wide eyes, "do you just not wash them at all? Because if that's the case, that's fucking disgusting, those hands have been all over—"

"TAKAO I SWEAR TO GOD."

"Okay, okay," Takao surrendered and went into the hall, laughing all the way.

Blessedly, Midorima was finally able to empty his bladder. He couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped his mouth. 

"That little shit is so going to get it later," he thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

 

BONUS: As Midorima passed Takao, who was still snickering, in the hallway, be only paused long enough to mutter, "I take the tape off to wash them and put new tape on after, dumbass." 

Takao broke into giggles behind him.


End file.
